


Runaway Boy

by grymmdark



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grymmdark/pseuds/grymmdark
Summary: Scottie has been feeling... off. maybe it's the trips to the hospital, maybe it's the possession, maybe it's just life in general.no matter what it is, this feeling manifests as thoughts of leaving his life for a new, or maybe an old, life.
Kudos: 2





	Runaway Boy

"I wonder why I'm still here."

the words left his mouth without thinking. once he realized he'd said them, he sat up. "what… but-" he didn't even know what they meant. why would he leave? he had a great family, amazing friends, a loving boyfriend and so much more, and plus, where would he go?

as thoughts swirled around in his head, his phone buzzed. a text-

"hey, I'm on my way home, be there in 5"

he sighs. as much as he enjoys time with his mom, he really just wanted to be alone right now.

he lays there, thinking over what had happened. the storm… how could they not hate him for that? he'd hurt his mom, and his boyfriend, and himself too. but they all didn't care? how? no, they had to hate him. there's no way they couldn't hate him. it's all his fault, and they all hate him and-

before he could finish his thought, something soft jumped up onto him.

"oh, hey Heather."

the tabby cat purred gently as she settled down. well, even if everyone else hated him, at least she didn't.

so, that's something, something worth staying for.


End file.
